Legend of Zelda: Tale of the Earthbound Goddess
by LiliumKain
Summary: Three goddesses look over the land of Hyrule. However, a forth remains earthbound. The Dark Queen of Hyrule wants to steal her power for her own selfish deeds.
1. Prologue

Long, long ago, three beautiful Goddesses created a land called Hyrule. Din, the Goddess of Power, looked upon the emptiness and threw down her fists, creating the earth. Farore, the Goddess of Courage, noticed how dull and empty her sister's create was, so she snapped her fingers, creating sky, plants, and water. Nayru, the Goddess of Wisdom, walked along Hyrule and felt something was missing. She let out a huge sigh while deep in thought, creating all life to Hyrule. All was good and the three Goddesses were pleased with what they had done. Before leaving the new land, they left behind a sacred relic called the Triforce. It was said that anyone who touched it would be granted one wish.

A knight by the name of Eric discovered the Triforce one day while taking his horse out for a ride. Nayru appeared before him and said, "Since you had touched the Triforce of Wisdom, I have been summoned to grant you one wish." Eric's breath was taken away by the beauty of this goddess. His heart fluttered and he smiled. "I wish to make you my bride and bare me a child," he answered. Nayru nodded her head. "And so it will be. When you wake tomorrow, I will be at your side as your wife," she replied before disappearing.

The next day, Eric woke up to see a beautiful woman staring out the window. "Nayru?" he asked. The woman turned around. She looked like Nayru, but her skin didn't have the same golden glow. "For the last time, it's Nala, my love," she sweetly said. Eric's wish had come true. He got up from bed to kiss his wife, but fell over from a horrible pain in his leg. "My leg was fine yesterday," he muttered.

"Have you forgotten? Several years back, you hurt your leg in an accident. The King dismissed you from your duties and you came to the country side to be a sheep herder," Nala said, rushing to Eric's side. Eric looked at her in shock. _This wasn't suppose to happen_, he thought. In the heat of his despair, he reached over and wrapped his hands around his wife's neck. "I take my wish back!" he growled.

"What is done is done. I can't take that back," she whispered. She glanced at the cradle by the bedroom door. "Don't forget, you are a father," she added before disappearing. Eric looked at the crib and limped over to it. In it was a baby girl, silently sleeping.


	2. Chapter 1

All was peaceful in the small village of Lucidia. The sun was shining, the crops were growing, and everyone was happy. A little girl with pink coloured hair exited her house to greet the day. She looked down the street and saw some people building a house. "Papa!" she shouted at a man who looked similar to the little girl. The man turned to smile at the girl. "Hello, Hana. I'm busy today, so why don't you go play with your friends," he said. Hana smiled, turned, and ran towards the south end of the village.

Hana approached a small house. She walked around the house and saw a blonde haired young man brushing out his horse. "Link!" she greeted with a giggle. The person she called Link turned and smiled back at her. "I don't have any choirs to do today, so I was hoping you'd teach me how to ride a horse. You _did_ promise you'd teach me," she said. Link nodded his head. "Sure, Epona's saddle is right behind you. Could you bring it to me?" he asked. Hana cheerfully picked up the saddle and handed it to Link. She watched him put a small blanket on the horse's back and then strap on the saddle. He then helped Hana onto Epona's back and handed her to reins. Link attached a longer rope on the bridle. "I'll help guide Epona until you feel comfortable to ride without my aid," he said. Link lightly tugged on the rope and the horse followed him to an open area, perfect for riding lessons. "Now lightly nudge her sides with your heels to get her walking," he said. Hana followed his words and nudged her heels into Epona's sides. "She's moving!" she giggled.

"To turn, just simply move the reins in the direction you wish to move," he replied. Hana tugged left on the reins, making Epona turn left. "I want to go faster and jump over stuff like you," Hana groaned.

"But you just started learning," Link replied. Hana frowned and looked down at her hands. "You're usually running errands at Hyrule Castle and sometimes you'll be gone for days," she whined. Link put his hand on Epona's bit, making her stop. "I'm sorry Hana. Tomorrow I have an errand to run, but when I get back, we can ride around Hyrule. I will sit behind you on the saddle, but you will have full control of speed and direction," he said. Hana looked up and smiled. "Promise?" she asked. Link nodded his head and her face completely lit up.

At the end of the day, Hana thanked Link for the lesson and ran back home. Link sighed and lead Epona into a shed with food and water for the horse to feed on. "That sister of mine causing you trouble?" a dark figure behind Link asked. Link turned to see Tobi, Hana's older brother. Tobi was much stranger than everyone else. He and his mother were the only ones with dark hair and dark skin. Why Hana didn't get the dark genes was a complete mystery to everyone.

"Yea, she's troublesome, but her random moods keep me wondering what will happen next," Link answered. Tobi smirked and stepped closer to Link. "So tomorrow we will be going to Hyrule Castle," Tobi said.

"We?" Link questioned.

"Yes, we are going together. The village elder wants us to deliver a scroll to a priest at the temple. I asked why two people have to go on a one person errand and he said the scroll is important," he answered. Link stared off into the direction of Hyrule Castle. Tobi gripped Link's shoulder. "I'll see you at the crack of dawn," he said before walking away. Link nodded his head and went into his house, falling onto his bed. His eyes closing and his conscious drifting off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

Link rose to the sound of a cuckoo greeting the morning light. He dressed himself in a green tunic and strapped his sword to his belt. "Good morning, Epona," he said as he walked towards his horse's shed. Epona perked up her ears and whinnied at the sound of her companion's voice. He caressed her nose and then emptied out some feed in a wooden bin. "Good morning," Tobi greeted. Link turned to see his dark skinned friend mounted on his gray coloured horse. "Morning," Link replied.

"I got the scroll from the elder in my pack, so when you are ready, we will leave," Tobi stated. Link nodded his head and turned his attention back to Epona. As she finished her meal, Link gave her a quick brushing and then saddled her. "Let's go," he said after he mounted her. The two kicked their horses into a gallop and rode through the village to the bridge, the only way in and out of Lucidia. "We need to get to Hyrule castle before night fall," Tobi said.

"Why?" Link asked.

"Monsters are known to roam the fields at night, so it's best we don't stop," he answered.

Hyrule field was huge and open. The lack of shelters made hiding difficult if anyone had to travel at night. If anyone dared to leave the safety of their homes after dusk, they would have to be prepared to fight for their lives. Thankfully, Lucidia was built close to the castle, so there would be no excuse to be in the fields at night. "Besides running errands, have you ever left Lucidia?" Tobi asked.

"No, have you?" Link questioned. Tobi glanced at Link and smiled. "Before my mother passed away, she used to take me to her home up in the mountains. There's a village up there. Everyone in that village has dark skin and dark hair," he answered.

"How'd your mother end up in Lucidia?" Link asked.

"She told me that she wanted to go on an adventure. She was a skilled archer, so protection wasn't a problem. While visiting the temple at Hyrule castle, she met my father who was there to deliver an offering to the Goddesses. He said he never met anyone so exotic. They fell in love and she settled down with him in Lucidia." The two rode in silence for a few minutes. "What happened to your family?" Tobi asked.

"I don't really know much. I remember my mother. We used to live in Hyrule castle. She was the princess's teacher. Most of those memories are faded, but I remember her getting sick and the elder of Lucidia said he'd take me in," Link answered. Nothing else was said for the rest of the ride. When they got to the castle, the sun was slowly setting. "You stay here with the horses and I'll deliver the scroll," Tobi said as he dismounted his horse. Link nodded his head and patiently waited.

"It's her again. She always brings those daisies to the temple," Link heard someone whisper. He looked around and saw a cloaked woman carrying a bundle of daisies. "I heard she keeps her hood up because she is so hideous that her looks could literally kill," he heard another whisper. The cloaked woman looked back at them and continued her way. At the same time, Tobi came running back to Link. "Did you see that strange woman?" he asked. "She didn't even dare take down her hood when she entered the temple." Link ignored Tobi's words, shaking his head. "Where are we going to stay for the night?" he asked, changing the subject.

"The priest said there's a ranch up the road. He said the owner will be willing to let us stay there for ten rupees," Tobi answered. The two rode up the road, the sun almost under the horizon. They stopped at the ranch where they stayed the night.


	4. Chapter 3

Early in the morning, the next day, Link rose from the guest bed and looked out the window, which over looked the corral. He saw Epona standing next to Tobi's horse. Then he saw someone leading a spotted horse from the barn and into the corral. It was the cloaked woman! Link quickly dressed and left the guest room to meet the woman. "Why in a hurry?" Tobi asked him, stopping him at the door. "How about you eat breakfast first?"

"I'm not hungry," he answered. Tobi breathed through his nose and tossed Link a slice of toast. "At least eat something," Tobi said. He popped the toast in his mouth and then exited the house, Tobi close behind him. "Why in such a rush?" he asked.

"I…er…would like to…um…check on Epona," he lied.

"I see," Tobi muttered.

As the two approached the corral, the cloaked woman looked over at them and glared. "What do you want?" she snapped.

"Whoa, what's your problem? My friend here just wants to spend time with his horse before we pack up and leave," Tobi replied, his tone aggressive. She growled and turned to the spotted horse. "Why do the other people mock you?" Link calmly asked, entering the corral. The woman stroked the horse's mane, deeply exhaling. "They are afraid of me," she answered.

"Why?" he asked. She turned and took off her hood. The woman was extremely beautiful. Her skin was pale like a porcelain doll, her hair long, black, and silky, and her eyes an angelic blue. However, her ears were longer and pointier. She had features of a goddess. "I don't look normal. I grew up out in the country with my father. When the King of Hyrule became ill and Queen Lydia took over his duties, we moved here," she paused. "I didn't do anything to deserve this treatment." Tobi walked up to her, admiring her beauty. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Sai," she answered.

"Beautiful name for a beautiful lady," he replied, obviously flirting with her. Link stared at Tobi, completely baffled. "Tobi, weren't you talking about how weird she is yesterday?" Link questioned. Tobi flashed a glare at Link. Sai shook her head and then looked behind Link. A man was quickly limping to the corral, waving his hand. "Don't rush, papa!" she shouted, quickly joining him at his side.

"Thank you, my dear," he whispered as she wrapped an arm around his back. "Which one of you is named Link?"

"I am," the blondie answered.

"I have a message for you! The princess wishes to see you tonight. She said she will meet you at the fountain in the market when the moon rises from the horizon," he said. Link nodded his head.


	5. Chapter 4

As Link waited for the sun to set, he helped Sai with chores around the ranch. "It's nice to get a hand around here. All these horses belong to the Queen and they can get really mean," Sai paused to pick up a sack of oats, revealing a bite mark on the nape of her neck. She opened the sack and passed it on to Link. "Pour some of this in the bins and add some sugar in the little one's bin," she added, handing him a few cubes of sugar. Link filled up all the bins and when he got to the last stall, he saw a black colt. The little horse perked up his ears and his nostrils flared. He skipped up to Link and nudged his hand till Link gave the colt his sugary treat. "His name is Othello. Poor thing was torn from his mother. I tried my best to raise him. He's very, very smart for his own good. He learned how to open his own stall door and the stable door too! One night, I woke up and see him sleeping next to my bed," she paused and smiled. "He's been my only friend." Othello licked the last of the sugar off of Link's hand and made a sound that sounded like a mew. "He likes you," she said with a chuckle, opening the stall door.

"What next?" Link asked.

"Well, after feeding everyone, Othello usually helps me do the laundry," Sai answered. Link nodded his head and followed the two to the house. "It's so nice getting extra help!" Sai's father exclaimed. "I sent your friend out to the market to do some shopping and I see you met Othello. I think he likes you." Sai began to laugh and Link turned to see the black colt nudging his right hip. Link gave Othello a playful pat on his mane and continued on with the chores.

When Tobi came back, Link and Tobi helped Sai with making dinner. Tobi glanced out the window and noticed the position of the sun. "Maybe you should start heading out, the sun is setting," Tobi said. Link looked up and dropped what he was doing. "I'm sorry, but I may miss dinner," he apologized. Sai shook her head. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep some leftovers on the stove, keeping warm. Now go," she replied. Link excused himself and left to the market area.

The sun was almost hidden under the horizon when Link got to the market. He looked around for the fountain and saw it in the center. The fountain was very large and had the three goddesses, Din, Farore, and Nayru holding golden jars that were pouring out water into the pond below. "We meet again," a soft, feminine voice spoke from behind him. Link turned to see another cloaked woman. As she stepped closer, Link saw the glitter of the crown on her forehead. "Princess?" he whispered.

"Yes, it is I, Princess Zelda," she answered. Link looked beyond her and saw some figured hiding in the distance. Zelda quickly followed his stare. "They are my personal guards. No worries," she assured him.

"Why did you call me here?" he asked.

"I haven't seen you in years. When I was a child, I lost my doll. You helped me find it. We looked all day for it and it turned out that it was under my bed," she said with a chuckle. Link gave her a blank stare. "Do you not remember?" she asked. He shook his head. "I don't remember much of my childhood, sadly," he answered. Zelda frowned and then took a deep breath. "Anyway, I need your help again. Queen Lydia's adviser found out about a strong force. Apparently this force, if unleashed, is strong enough to destroy all of Hyrule. However, what she doesn't know is that you need to find a golden relic to bring the power to its full potential. I haven't been able to find the exact location of the relic, but I could find that it is south of Hyrule Castle," she paused. "Please hurry before Lydia's adviser finds out more." Zelda kissed Link on the cheek and then disappeared in the darkness.

Link hurried back to the ranch to share with Tobi and Sai what Zelda had said. Little did he know was that the "force" was near him. "We shall leave at sunrise," Tobi said.

"I'll make sure your horses are ready for your journey so that you can leave right away," Sai added.

"Now let's go to bed since we have a big day tomorrow," Tobi said. Link nodded his head and the three turned off the lights, leaving to their rooms.


End file.
